sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mobian Riders (rp)
Plot Axel and his friends visit the United federation for a vacation when a hologram of Robotnik comes on a huge screen in the city tell people that he will hold a race once again, but this time the Reward is the Fenrir Garnet, the Sacred gem that has been in Nimagi tribe for generations. Knowing that Fenrir will get angry again Axel signs up. But there's a twist; there will be teams of 5 each member will will be put into different races where to goal is too end up in the first 3 places to advance. Members Sonicsilva1 (host) XxDuskstarxX (Let's do this ):D) Brudikai222(Cuz Ramen) Racers Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther Axel the Hedgehog Yokotira the Hedgehog Shira the Fox Non racers Mahdi the Weasel Act 1 Asonja looked around the city, with a map on his watch. He showed no expression at all. "Why would Eggman come up with this stupid idea...? I dont even know how to use a board!" He says, almost pouting. Raven walked up behind him, surprising him. "Dude, it's like using a hovering skateboard." She said, laughing. "If you have trouble, I can just teach you." He made a rather hilarious "Eep" and jumped back. He sighs and clutches his heart. "Jesus Christ Raven! But yes, could you please teach me how to ride a board? Please?" What caught Raven's eyes was a scar on Asonja's forehead. His hair was covering just a bit of it. Mahdi hands Axel his first hover board. " this one is is designed to fit your personality Axel... hope ya like it" Axel looks at it and drops it on the ground and it starts hovering. "FREAKING COOL MAHDI!! The best thing you created so far!" Raven nodded to Asonja, and then looked at the city. "Be right back, gonna go make a board. You guys.. Go get shakes or something." She said as she darted off to a mechanic shop. "W-wait, you BUILD them?! WEll count me in!" Asonja says as he rushes with Raven to the shop. Apparently he likes to build things. "Well duh, I build them. The only reason I was created was to be the brains and the engineer of my.." She broke off. She took a bunch of stuff, payed for it, and ran into the Skateboard shop on the other side of the street. Mahdi and Shira talk about her board and she walks over to Axel. " Arnt these boards cool?!" "I know!!! Its like snowboarding but on air!!" Axel and shira start acting like kids who see snow for the first time ride short distances oon their hover boards. Asonja didnt question why she broke off. He ran with her to the shop and looked around at all the avaliable boards. However, none of them fit his style and he sighs. He looked at Raven for a moment. "Is it okay if you let me build the boards? I do have a specific design for one of them..." "Oi you guys better hurry up our Ice cream gunna melt or ima eat it!!!" Axel calls. "Hes serious about that!" Shira said after. "Sure." Raven said, and tossed him a plain skateboard. "You can customize it however you want." Raven payed for the skateboards, ran out, and started to take the wheels of hers. "I think i ate Asonja's already......' Axel said having icecream on his mouth. Sitting down, Raven tossed the skateboard wheels over her head. She started attaching a small but powerful motor, and a black and neon green steel coating. Axel and Shira can be seen looking at a list. The list is a directory on where each race will be held and who is going there. Asonja was doing his as well. But to Raven's concern, it looked like a board that would make villians jealous. It was all jet black with stainless steel plating and a glossy finish. The corners were spiky and the back glowed black. His motor was decent as well, a very common one. He puts it on the ground, testing it's mechanics. He pressed on it, smirking. "It's done!" He says. "Check this out Raven!" "Going to Green Hill zone nice!!" Shira exclaimed. "I cant find my name..."Axel said pouting. " Robotnik isnt smart enough to put it in alphabetical order!" Asonja stepped onto the board, wobbling all over the place. Axel was lucky enough to notice Asonja's strange new board and terrible balancing skills (Gtg) Axel sees Asonja struggling and starts laughing while walking over. " Dude its like your balancing on the great oak back on Nimagi." Raven was still working on hers, trying to put as much effort into it as possible. She was adding a few buttons on the bottom to attach her feet, so she couldn't fall off. When at last she finished, she got up, grinning. She dropped it, and it hovered. "Done!" She said, grinning. "Shut it Axel..." Asonja says before falling onto his bottom on the hard wooden floor. "ARGH! I think I broke something important after that..." He said, now on his side in pain. Raven looked at Asonja. She walked over, and extended a hand to help him back up. "How about you bring your board to a pole, and grab onto that while you balance?" She suggested, smiling. "Thats how I was taught.." Asonja didnt grab her hand right away, but he did with a strange blush. He got up and nodded. "I'll try that...and thanks for helping me up." He took his board and held onto a pole. He got onto the board and tightly gripped the pole "OH GOD THIS IS FREAKY. I feel like Im going to fall and break my neck..." He says, getting very pale. "Wait wait wait wait, aren't you motion sick?!" Raven said, completely forgetting. "If you are, how would you race?" She said, an eyebrow raised. "You shouldn't have reminded him... this make me feel like we're in a bad cartoon.... i bet hes gunna get sick riiiiiiiiight now." Axel said crossing his arms. Just like Axel said, he fell over, covering his mouth. "Arrrrgh god....Everything's spinning....Bleeeh...." His eyes rolled around, almost as pale as Axel. " ALL PARTICIPANTS TO THE MONORAIL PLEASE!!!" A voice called. (Brb -Raven) "Oh god not the Monorail...!" Asonja groaned, still pale. He grabbed onto his still hovering board. Axel was the first one on, while Shira got on a different one. " Asonja get on that train over there, your going to starlight zone. I still dont know where Im going.." "R-right..." He says weakly and he got on the monorail. "Oh god This is going to be bumpy..." "HELLO is this thing on Q-bot? Hello racers This is your host Dr. Eggman, Im sure you're aware of the rules but I will add one more. One, Axel the Hedgehog has a power called Vector control. He is unable to use those or his entire team will be disqualified. "Fine i dont use my powers anyway..." Axel said. "Oh and I forgot to add this to the list but Axel will be going to the Jungle Joyride Region." Axel's eyes widened and it it seemed like all the color from his fur disappeared.. Asonja heard this and he laughed weakly as he was getting more sick. "Oh joy...he's gonna have a good time.." Raven looked at the list. She saw her name, but next to it, the place was empty. "What the heck?! Well, how useful this list has been." She said sarcastically. Axel starts trying to bang on the train doors like he was afraid of something there. "NO NOT THERE DEAR GOD PLEASE NO!!!!!" "Mahdi whats wrong with him?" Shira asked. "He only told me he had a weird experience there..." Mahdi said eating a hotdog. Raven shrugged. "Well at least HE has a place to go." Raven muttered, still trying to find if she would go anywhere. "Oh, and I forgot to mention." Eggman says on the loud speaker for everyone. "I have recently noticed I have forgotten to put Raven, one of our racers, to a destination. She will take the Starlight zone with Asonja. I hope I cleared up about everything. Have fun!" The monorail to go to Starlight stopped and opened for Raven. Luckily she was nearby when she saw the rail. She even saw poor sick Asonja on the ride there. Raven leapt in, and looked at Asonja. "You okay there..?" She said, glancing at him. Raven had her board balanced on top of her head since she was bored. "I wish I could be better...I wonder how I'm going to race with this stupid sickness..." He muttered. Even though he showed no signs of emotion in front of Axel, he was showing it very clearly in front of her. His eye was twitching, the side of his mouth was twitching as well. This was a sign of fear, something Asonja barely shows anymore. The train caring Axel took off. His screams could be heard until the train went into a tunnel. Asonja's grip increased on the pole, seeming to stare off with the same face of fear. It was as if his clothing didnt fit his actual personality at all. Raven blinked at him. After a second, she smiled. "Well, I can't cure Motion Sickness, but I can help you balance on your board without a pole, Asonja." "Hey guys can you hear me? Its me Mahdi im talking to you through your ear sets. You all can talk to each other like a group cell phone call." "Thanks Raven...I need all the help I can get." He tapped on his ear piece. "That's great. I'll have to talk about this later..." He turns off the ear piece with a grunt. The earpiece shocks asonja. "Sorry Asonja but these have to be kept on I would have told you that if you didnt already try..." Mahdi said finishing his hotdog. He growled. "Fine...but dont talk to me right now..." He says harshly. He seems to be annoyed. "Listen Raven, could I ask you something, just out of curiosity?" Raven nodded. She took the earpiece out of her ear. "What is it?" He took his out of his ear too. "What would you do if something happened to me during the race? Like some kind of accident or something...? Im just curious..." He asks. It was a rather strange question, but he's awfully cautious. Axel's train reached Jungle Joy Ride Region, the racers got off and walked into a village. " This is the same Village "She's" in!!!" Axel's voice was trembling. "Probably leap off my board and come help. I don't care about winning.." Raven said, looking at him. "Yeah me neither..." Asonja says. "But like...how would you feel though...?" Raven sighed and looked down. "Scared. I'd blame it on myself. Maybe even a bit frightened... That a friend was in trouble." She looked nervous, as if someone else had asked her this before. For some reason, she didn't want to talk about it. "Well, don't worry about it too much. If something happens to me, I'll be sure to go through it until you come to my rescue." He smiled a little, attempting to make her feel better. "I'd do the same for you like you were my..." He cuts off, and looks away, silent again. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but at the same moment, the monorail stopped. "Everyone off for Starlight Zone." Raven quickly grabbed her board and walked out, head down, still a bit nervous. "Who is "She" Axel you never told us..." Shira asked. Axel sighed. "Do you remember that mission I went on alone? I in the Jungle Joy Ride Region when the X31- Phoenix's engine failed and I crash landed on one of the Islands. I woke up to find my self in the hut of a tribe called the Risen Eagle. Then thats when I saw the "Princess" of their tribe Yokotira... and I dont wanna talk about this anymore..." Asonja walked out behind Raven, looking at the odd darkness of Starlight. "Huh...this makes me feel weird..." He said quietly like he has a hunch. " And she lives at the village your at now?" Mahdi asked researching. "Yes yes she does and I dont want to be here Asonja trade places with me please!!!" Asonja didnt hear Axel since his ear piece was not in his ear. He got his board and set up near a pole to balance. "Oh god...Im so going to be in last place..." Category:Roleplay Category:Private Roleplay